


A Cleaner Battlefield?

by Beth123B



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Freeverse, Gen, POV Male Character, Poetry, non-rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth123B/pseuds/Beth123B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's thoughts on Blair's presence in his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cleaner Battlefield?

It once brought joy to my darkness,   
Knowing that the broken bodies of true war   
Remained exclusive to my memory's domain,   
Leaving whole his innocence. 

But, all unseen, this battlefield marked him.   
Trepidation haunts his eyes,   
Shading dark the light which filled them,   
The change invisible to all but me. 

Victim of too many casualties   
From this lesser war zone,   
He stays to be my balance,   
And each step draws him   
Deeper into shadows   
That I cannot fight.


End file.
